When Goths and CIT's Collide
by Sakura Blossom Storm
Summary: After a break up with Duncan, Courtney does something she may regret on his phone, when Gwen makes her way over to her home the next morning, the two girls collide. Duncan/Courtney fans might not like!


**When Goths and CIT's Collide**

**Summery:**** After a break up with Duncan, Courtney does something she may regret on his phone, when Gwen makes her way over to her home the next morning, the two girls collide.**

**I felt like I had to write something like this, after watching a Total Drama Island episode I realized that Courtney and Gwen really don't like each other, even though many people seem to see them as friends, they aren't! They hate each other, and it is clearly obvious.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Island.**

**This was inspired by the play Henna Night.**

* * *

A very drunk Courtney stumbled into her small apartment and snapped the light on, she lent against the door frame to support herself and she moved a hand up to her face and wiped her eyes.

She moved her hand back down to her side and it was now smeared with make up, she slowly begun to move away from the door frame and closed the door, she moved towards the sofa and collapsed down on it and began to cry.

The reason why she was so upset was because Duncan, her boyfriend for nearly a year had broken up with her, for another girl, a girl she knew in fact.

Duncan had broken up with her for Gwen, this wasn't true however, but Courtney refused to believe anything else, she had it set in her mind that Gwen had stolen Duncan from her.

She should have seen it coming, ever since Courtney had been kicked off Total Drama Island, she watched as Gwen and Duncan got closer together, they both had the same interests. And then once Total Drama Action came along then two got even closer, she had seen how close they were to nearly kissing once, she even confronted Gwen about it, she had held up her hands and made it clear that nothing was going on between them.

If there wasn't then why was he with her now?

Courtney sobbed harder as she thought about this all, she had gone out with her friend Bridgette to try and forget about him, even though they had broken up over a month ago Courtney was still grieving about it, she thought that a night out with her friend would be the right cure, Courtney had told Bridgette all about Gwen and Duncan and then Bridgette said something that kicked Courtney right where it hurt her.

"Oh Gwen? Yeah I know her, she's a nice girl, actually Geoff and I saw her and Duncan out with each other and we went for a drink".

Courtney was shocked to hear this, Bridgette and Gwen were friends, this stupid Goth girl was taking everything from her. Her Boyfriend, her friends, what next? Would she take her apartment from her?

Courtney had left Bridgette and stormed out towards the nearest bar, there she drunk all her cares away, hoping that things would get better, they didn't. She managed to get very drunk and found herself crying over her ex boyfriend.

Courtney knew that this was going to change, she was going to win back Duncan even if it killed her, so she reached over and grabbed her phone, she dialled his number and let it ring.

After a few seconds of ringing, it went straight to answer machine, Courtney thought that it would have been his answering machine tone, but she was faced with another shock.

"Hey, it's Duncan and Gwen. Leave a Message".

Her voice rang out down the phone, what the hell? She was already living there; Duncan certainly didn't move that fast with her.

She didn't hold back, as soon as the beep came Courtney opened her mouth and let the phone feel her wrath.

"So I see you've already moved in with each other? How sweet, moving onto other things, this message is for Duncan, _just_ Duncan. Its…well I'm sure you know who this is by now, well, I wanted to ring and say…I'm not doing very well, I guess you should feel guilty because you're the one who did that to me… I spoke to Bridgette today, she told me about you and…that girl…I suppose you should thank her that I'm doing this. You should know that this is probably the last time you'll hear from me, I went out today and brought a packet of razors, I'm probably going to slit my wrists and kill myself tonight…So I guess this is it now…Oh, before I go you should know one more thing, I'm pregnant, and you're the father, so…what are you going to do about that?"

With that Courtney hung up the phone and closed her eyes…

* * *

A loud bang woke Courtney up the next morning, she opened her sleepy eyes and was met with the pain of a headache, last night had finally started to effect her, she groaned as she sat up and walked towards the bathroom, her face was smeared with make up and her hair was a mess, she sighed as she begun to wash her face, her hair could wait until later, she would have a nice long bath and forget about her troubles.

Courtney had just finished washing her face when she heard another loud bang, Courtney looked up and hurried back into her dark lounge, confused she walked over to a light switch and turned it on.

Courtney felt a little sick when she looked around and saw half of her possessions packed up in boxes, she sighed and sat back down on her sofa and rubbed her temples.

"Courtney?"

She sat up quickly; someone was calling her from behind the door, it was fairly muffled so she couldn't recognize the voice, Courtney stood up and walked over towards the door and pulled it open.

There she came face to face with some she hoped she would never see again in her life.

Gwen stood in the foot of Courtney's door with a serious look on her face, she had her pale arms folded in front of her chest, "I think we need to talk".

"GO AWAY".

Courtney retaliated and slammed the door back in Gwen's face, she ran towards her sofa and hid her head under a pillow, Gwen however wasn't going to give up so easily.

"For the love of God Courtney, open the door" Gwen called through the door.

"Go away, I'm warning you Gwen, I'll tear you to shreds" Courtney screamed back.

"Please, I'm not afraid of you, you couldn't hurt a fly. Courtney I need to talk to you about last night, the message you left. You said some things that need to be sorted out. And I'm not leaving here until they are, let me in Courtney, I swear I'll kick this door in if I have too" Gwen cried back, she begun banging on the door again. "For Christ's sake open the fucking door!"

Courtney knew that Gwen wasn't going to give up this easily. Slowly she got up and walked back over towards the door and opened it, Gwen was still standing there looking furious.

Courtney backed away from the door and sat back down on the sofa, there was a long awkward silence between the two girls and Gwen slowly walked into the small apartment. She eyed the boxes around her and looked back at Courtney, she was watching her every move like a hawk.

Gwen looked back at Courtney and sighed, "Can I sit down?"

Courtney stayed silent and Gwen thought it would be best if she stood.

"Look, I think we need to-."

"Why did you come here?" Courtney snapped.

Gwen looked at Courtney, "I think you know why I'm here, the message you left last night".

"That message was for Duncan".

"Well in case you didn't realize we both live with each other now, I got home first that night and saw there was a message, what did you want me to do? Stop the message as soon as you mentioned Duncan's name?" Gwen argued.

Courtney crossed her legs, "You could have paused the message".

Gwen eyed her, "I see you didn't bother slitting your wrists then?"

"I didn't really want to mess up my apartment; I thought I'd rather die in a more exotic way, like jumping off a cliff and into the sea in Jamaica" Courtney explained.

"So you're going to Jamaica now?"

"Maybe".

Gwen sighed again; she crouched down and sat down on Courtney's carpet, the only place where felt welcome in this house, Gwen picked up the small plastic bag she had brought with her and pulled out a pregnancy test.

She placed it on the table and Courtney glared at it.

"Why did you buy that?"

"You said you were pregnant" Gwen explained, "I wasn't sure whether to believe you or not so I brought a pregnancy test to see for myself".

"You're mad" Courtney hissed.

"I got two to make sure".

Courtney stood up in a fit of rage, "Why are you doing this?" She snapped, "Are you worried that if I was pregnant that it would mess up the beautiful relationship that you and Duncan have?"

"I want to know because I want to see where this will lead for us".

Courtney begun laughing, "Please, you're threatened by me aren't you, you're worried that if I was pregnant Duncan would come running back to me, telling me that everything was going to be ok and he'll be with me every step of the way".

Gwen was shaking in anger, "We both know that Duncan's not that kind of guy, if you said you were pregnant he wouldn't give a damm, heck if I said I was pregnant he would be gone faster than lightening".

"Well I can see why he'd be running".

Gwen had finally snapped, she picked up the test and threw it and Courtney, "Take the damm test" She spat at her.

Courtney threw the test on the floor, "Oh for the love of God, I'm not pregnant Gwen, I said it in the moment last night thinking that Duncan would hear it and come back to me, happy?"

"Ecstatic".

Courtney folded her arms and sat back down on the sofa, she felt tears welling up in her eyes but she refused to let them fall with Gwen standing in front of her, "Well" She squeaked, "You come for what you wanted to know so…why aren't you leaving?"

"I'm not done yet" Gwen told her, "Why on Earth would you think that I was trying to steal your friends?"

"Because you are".

"Courtney, stop being to bloody stupid" Gwen cried out, "In case you haven't realized me and Bridgette became friends back on the island, and so did Geoff and Duncan, so excuse us if we want to see them once or twice every month".

Gwen begun to calm down and she sat back down on the floor, "Look, this is something that I'm sure you won't want to hear, but me and Duncan, we're very happy with our life".

"Thanks, rub it in why don't you".

"I'm telling you this to help you Courtney" Gwen snarled, "Not that I particularly want to, but he's moved on and you need to move on too".

"He didn't move on, you _stole_ him from me" Courtney growled.

"Courtney, if you're going to be incredibly childish about this then I'm going to leave" Gwen said, she stood up and walked towards the door, she was about to open it when…

"Wait".

Gwen turned round to see that Courtney was on her feet; Gwen faced her and folded her arms, "Yes?"

"Did Duncan…did he hear the message…from last night?"

Gwen sighed, "I deleted the message as soon as it had finished, I thought that it would be best. You were so drunk that you were hardly making any sense; I thought that for the protection of Duncan and stopping you from embarrassing yourself I would delete it and come over to your place to find out if anything you said was true".

Courtney bowed her head, "Well surprise! None of its true".

Gwen smiled, "I suppose I have to be quite thankful for that".

She moved towards the door once again before Courtney spoke making her stop.

"How did you meet…I mean…when…I want to know…it'll help me".

Gwen moved back towards her, "It was about a month and a half ago, Halloween to be exact".

Courtney winced, "His favourite holiday".

Gwen nodded, "And mine, we met at Geoff's Halloween party, apparently you were to busy to go".

Courtney shuffled in her seat, "I wasn't too busy, I was just avoiding it at all costs, I knew Duncan would be there and I didn't want anything to…start".

Gwen sighed and carried on, "Well, I was out in the garden when he came out to have a cigarette, he seemed pretty upset so I thought I would ask him what's wrong, he told me everything about you two".

Courtney looked up when Gwen said this, Gwen nodded, "Yeah…he was still pretty up set about you, he told me how he ended it because he thought you were over bearing, controlling, too attached and a bit of neat freak".

"Oh…I thought it was going to be good".

"Well it is" Gwen said, "for me, once he was through talking about you, he moved on to me and said 'next time I'll try a girl like you'. I didn't see him for the rest of the night until before I was going home, he came up to me and next thing I knew we were going at it, sticking our tongues down each others throats".

"I'm going to be sick" Courtney gasped.

"What? Repulsed sick or 'because I'm having a baby' sick?" Gwen asked.

Courtney threw a pillow at her, "It's making me feel sick knowing that _you _had your tongue stuck down _my _Duncan's throat".

"He's not _your _Duncan" Gwen implied, "He's no ones possession, that's one of the reasons why he broke up with you".

Courtney folded her arms, "I don't want to hear reasons why he broke up with me, it's just the nerve of you jumping on him two weeks after he ended things with me".

Gwen walked over towards Courtney, who slid over on the sofa nervously; worried she might attack her, instead Gwen sat next to her on the sofa, "Courtney this is getting us no where, I'll finish this once for all, if you forgot about everything that I said two minutes ago, well you'll forget that he was the one who kissed me, I just went with it and liked it, I wasn't going to say to him 'oh Duncan stop, you broke up with Courtney two weeks ago, I don't even like her but I'm still defending her' well?"

"Weren't you at least worried about him telling you that it's all a rebound act?"

Gwen shook her head, "I know what one feels like, and this certainly isn't one".

There was a long awkward silence, Courtney couldn't find anything to fault with and she knew that if she did Gwen would strike her down.

Gwen felt the same, she looked back around Courtney's apartment and frowned, there were so many unpacked boxes around here for a neat freak, "So…" Gwen mumbled, "Did you just move in or something".

"No, I was supposed to be moving in with Duncan until he broke up with me" Courtney mumbled.

"You couldn't be bothered to unpack?"

"I've been busy".

"Did Duncan ask you to move in with him?"

"No".

"You decided on yourself?"

"…yes" Courtney mumbled, after every word Gwen said she felt worse and worse about everything.

"I suppose this makes you see what a horrible girlfriend I was?" She asked.

Gwen shook her head, "No, it's just who you are, the girl with CIT training that gets on my nerves".

Courtney looked at Gwen, "And you're the bitter, home wrecking Goth queen that I can't stand…ok maybe not a home wrecker…but you are bitter".

Gwen stood up, "Well, on that note I better leave" Gwen walked towards the door before hesitating again and turning round, "I'm glad that you admitted that everything you said wasn't true, it took time but, I'm glad".

Courtney smiled, "And I'm glad you knocked some sense into me".

Gwen opened the door, "Oh, before I go, if you try something like this again, I'll kill you".

Courtney wrinkled up her nose as Gwen left, they were never going to become friends magically over Duncan breaking up with her, Courtney had to admit that she couldn't do anything to Duncan and Gwen now that they were going out, maybe she should find Trent and try something with him?

Then again, Courtney knew that despite her brash and over bearing attitude, she wasn't that cruel, Duncan and Gwen were happy, and that was that.

* * *

**That's it then! This will probably the one and only chapter to this story, so I hope you liked it!**

**Reviews are nice; I like to read your feedback!**


End file.
